


Fidelity

by speakmefair



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 2014 Musketeers, Episode Tag, Gen, POV Male Character, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakmefair/pseuds/speakmefair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis has a very complicated mind.  Episode Tag for E02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



He knows what he looks like.

God knows, there's enough silvered glasses around the Louvre. In waiting rooms, on ceilings -- ceilings, _why_ \-- though he's taken enough advantage of their positioning over and beside the free beds he's found.

The sheets are stripped daily.

The best gossip is to be had from the laundrymaids and the nightsoil women.

The story of little Queen Anne's lost hope, and she didn't even know it. Enough thick and bungled and almost-shaping amidst the blood, when the cramps hit her, that –

Ah, it's best to pretend not to hear.

He lies on top of her.

She smells good, and clean, and -- sandalwood, maybe, in her clothing?

He wants to protect her, save her, carry her off like a princess in a story; carry her scent from her silks and gauzes in his broadcloth and leather-strips.

He came to the musketeers because he could not be a priest.

He came to the musketeers because he wanted to be a knight.

He came to the musketeers because he fell, so blasphemously, and so very absolutely, in love.

And he half-kills a man to make him a bastion.

He does kill men to save Athos.

He watches with one eye, and winks with the other, and Porthos, who will never be all of the foolishness he pretends to, says to him --

"Nicely done."

D'Artagnan is between him and Athos, and he lets the Queen touch his wounds.

And Athos is alive, and the Queen is safe, and he puts his lips to the cross --

And D'Artagnan grieves for a traitor, and he can never give Athos that. 

"Every man for himself," he says, and he laughs, and he thinks

_One day blood will choke my speech_

And he thinks --

_As I have sworn--_

And he thinks --

_I love you --_

And Porthos says --

"You gave her the look."

And Aramis, laughing at his own doom, declares,

"I did not!"

\-- and lifts the cross to his lips, and kisses it.

A holy war.

Athos, he thinks, might well be worth it.

It's a small sorrow, and only a small one, when the bomb he throws himself upon fails to explode.

Only a small one.

Ah well. 

There will be another chance to prove fidelity.


End file.
